


【SD花+流．四觉系列之乐篇】过份（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．四觉系列（文：十甫） [5]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花+流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花+流．四觉系列之乐篇】过份（文：十甫）

“落日酒吧”

看着这闪着荧光的四个字，樱木咧嘴笑了一下，「天才就是天才。」

前几天在健身房偶尔听说了这个地方，虽然地址只听得只字片语，但对路向熟悉、方向感极强的他，要找到这地方绝不是问题。

其实，对这酒吧也不是特别有好感才记得这般清楚，而是恰巧想转换一下环境。夜生活频繁的他，当然是少不了一堆雾水情人。合着过夜，天亮就散，这是玩家们的守则，然而就是有部份“情人”搞不清状况，缠绵一夜后，就对他百般纠缠，令他烦不胜烦。

靸级而下，吧内播放的音乐愈来愈清晰。柔和的音乐，凭他的经验，吧内的客人，应都是三十岁以上的成年人吧！

不错！这个年纪的人，比较知情识趣，决不像那些年轻的“情人”般纠缠不清。

一踏入酒吧，立刻就有两个侍者迎上来，一男一女。

怎么会有女人？

“欢迎光临！”

两把都是男声。樱木在昏暗的灯光下定睛一看，这才看清穿着性感服装的女侍者原来是他不是她。

于是对他笑了笑，转头对另一个侍者说，“请给我一张在角落的桌子。”

“好的，请跟我来。”男侍者微微躬身，然后领着他走。

一如所料，吧内的客人大多是有些岁数的，只是没有想到“嫩牛”也不少。只见他们肆无忌惮的地在舞池公然亲吻、抚摸，不怕被人看，只怕别人不看呗。

是表演也好，是真情投入也罢，此刻，樱木对“嫩牛”避之不及。阔步而行的他，眼光倒是边走边瞟向散落各桌的“熟男”。而对于回瞟自己的眼光，他则报以微微牵动的嘴角。

可惜，一路走到被安排的座位，还未找到一个既落单，又合心意的晚伴。

点了一杯威士忌后，便掏出口袋里的烟盒，抽出一根，点燃。

刁着烟，展开双臂搭在沙发上，这舒服的坐姿，显得他的身体此刻正处轻松状态。然而，在半圆式的空间，他的眼睛却穿过嫋嫋上升的烟，如豹般不动声色地观察四周，并且等待。

果然不久，就有一个穿着西装外套的“熟男”，捧着酒过来搭讪。

樱木瞄了瞄他，第一眼的感觉不坏。可是让他坐下来后，勾搭了几句，便觉话不投机，顿时对他兴趣全无。于是，不露痕迹地挪了挪身体，拉开了彼此的距离。但对方似乎没察觉，反而贴了上来，因此，樱木一不做，二不休地站了起来说要去方便一下，乘势避开了对方摸上来的手。

他头也不回地走向洗手间。

真是怕了这些不识趣的傢伙。若待会那傢伙还待在他的桌子上，想来他今晚要主动出击勾搭另一个晚伴了。

行动力至上的他，边盘算边搜寻着他的“猎物”。

突然，差点与迎面而来的人相撞，彼此抬眼看了一下，然后擦身而过。

「怎么这傢伙长得这么像那只狐狸？」

倏地，樱木全身一震，立刻停下脚步，回过头来。

只见对方这时也回头看向自己……

流川枫？狐狸！

对方显然也认出他了，有一瞬间的错愕，但很快地又恢复樱木那再熟悉不过的跩模样、冷表情。

只见他打量了一下自己，便转身离去。

樱木倏地很不爽，用力推开洗手间的门以宣洩不满。

「还是那样不可一世，跩什么跩？臭狐狸！」樱木对着镜子骂道，还虚挥了一下拳头，彷彿流川此刻就在他面前。

「早就知道你这傢伙有问题了……以前对那些女人总是目不斜视、装酷脸，切～原来是gay！假惺惺的傢伙！哼！」对于这高中时代的篮球队友，他的敌对意识多于伙伴意识。除了因为他比自己先入门打篮球、比自己有女人缘外，最主要原因还是为了晴子。

赤木晴子──那个领他入篮球门槛、让他了解篮球世界的美妙的女孩，是他第五十一个暗恋的对象。在他高中生涯的开始，这个女孩犹如他的女神，导航了他的生活，让他生平第一次有了明确的生活目标，并不惜代价地往这目标前进。然而晴子心仪的对象并不是他，是流川。

三年的高中生活，在逐渐爱上篮球运动的过程中匆匆而过；而他，同时也因篮球而累积了一些名气。当时，对于这名气只觉得是理所当然的，并未好好经营。然而，离开了篮坛、出来社会工作后，才发觉，名气，其实可以让他在目前的职场生涯如鱼得水。可惜，当时并不在乎，而在乎的，却在离开篮坛后也同时失去……

前尘如潮，让他一时迷惘了心，整个人恍惚了一阵子。倏地，灵光一闪，他不但迅速恢复了意识，脸上也挂上了久违的──贼笑。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
回到自己的座位，发觉先前过来搭讪西装男还在，于是对他笑了，捧起了自己的酒杯便往外走。他已找到今晚的猎物──一只狐狸。

他的猜测不错，因此毫无困难地，在另一个角落的位置即找到了那只狐狸。

而他，对他的出现并未表现意外，反而显出一副理所当然的样子。只见他微扬了扬眉，示意他坐下。樱木也就老实不客气地坐下，举起他桌上的那支威士忌往自己的酒杯倒。他的杯中酒，早在他经过一盆植物时就泼了。虽然有点可惜，但他可不想喝了那杯酒后，后患无穷。如今，他已不是当年那大大咧咧的“愣”小子，出来社会打滚多年、每天与客户过招、周旋的他，心思越长越缜密，不然如何悠游在红男绿女当中而不中招呢？

“怎么落单了？”樱木边喝酒边试探。凭他的观察，流川应是这酒吧的熟客，也许有固定“相好”呢！

“等人。”

果然。虽然早就猜测到了，但听他亲口说出来，心下还是觉得有些不爽快，于是讪讪地嘿嘿两声，继续喝酒。

“一个人？”流川倏地打破沉默，反问道。

樱木看他一眼，说，“躲人。”

“哦。”

听他不以为然的语气，樱木心下更不爽。

“切～你以为本天才还是比不上你受欢迎吗？我告诉你，早在毕业那年，我的支持者早就不知比你多了多少倍！你来来去去还不是那几个丑女人？！”当年的流川枫亲卫队常在他面前耀武扬威，夸大其词总说他的球技不如流川，以致让他愤恨至今。

“哦？”

“哦什么哦？别再装蒜了，瞧你这跩样，有多少人看你顺眼过？别说你没自知之明。”

“嗯，都是些无知白痴。”

“什么！你在说谁白痴？！”樱木双眉一竖，当年这两个字经常从流川口中听到，所以他格外讨厌这两个字，如同讨厌流川一样。

“难道你看我‘挺顺眼’？”流川扬了扬眉，眼神充满了揶揄。

樱木对他怒目而视，骂道，“谁看你顺眼了！你这只臭跩……”突然醒悟中了流川的圈套，连忙住口。

看着樱木那气炸了的脸色，流川不动声色地牵了牵嘴角。举杯喝干了杯中酒，然后站了起来，伸手捉住樱木的衣领，将他拉起，“走吧，白痴。”

樱木挣脱了他的手，推了他一下，骂道，“搞什么？要走你自己走！”

倏地被推开的流川也不发怒，只是静静地看着樱木一下，突然欺近樱木，迅速地再次捉住他的衣襟，凑嘴在他耳边说道，“不是想过夜吗？我陪你玩。”然后含住他的耳垂。

这骤然变化的局面，让纵使以玩家自称的樱木也感到措手不及。而流川在他耳廓充满挑逗的吮吸，顿让他腿间的热度加温，进而冲上脑门，让他少有地涨红了脸。

好一阵子，他才找回自己的声音，“你不是……在等人吗？”话一出口，樱木就在心里狂骂自己孬种、逊毙了！这听似临阵退缩的话，岂不是在向这只狐狸示弱？

“等到了。”流川喃喃说道。

含糊不清的声音，樱木并未听清，不过，他也不想再追问什么。扯回自己的衣领，推了推流川，说，“走吧！”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
也不知是酒精作祟，还是流川刚刚的情色挑逗起了效用，樱木觉得自己的下体肿胀得难受。待一踏进宾馆的房门，就迫不及待地脱衣。

待拉下裤子的拉链后，才发现流川只是站着看自己表演脱衣秀。于是向他指了指，“你干嘛还不脱？难道要我服务？”

正想扯他过来剥衣的时候，倏地被推倒在身后的床上。而身上立刻多了一个人的重量。

只见流川骑在自己的身上，居高临下地看着自己。与他对望了半晌，心跳却莫名加速，而此时，流川抬手脱去了上衣。

他白晢、强健的体格，樱木并未少见，只是没想到这么多年过去了，看起来还是那么结实，也没有多余的赘肉。一如自己。

伸手向他的腹肌摸去，触手的感觉就如同所看到般的结实，而且富于弹性。于是，樱木笑了。

当双手被举高过头按着，樱木才稍察觉情势不对。于是倏地翻身将流川压在身下，然后动手去扯脱他的长裤。可是，才拉下裤头，自己又被反压了。

两个人，来来回回几次反压复反压，倏地都停止了动作。对望了半晌，突然都明白过来了，原来，大家都是……

各摊在半边双人床上的两个，喘息连连，彷彿各自愤恨着徒劳无功。

半晌，樱木打破沉默，转头对流川大声道，“喂！你说现在怎么办？”并指了指自己仍然上扬的下体。

流川看了他一眼，淡淡说，“做了就好。”

“做？那好，就听你的，做吧！”才说完，就翻身迅速将流川压在身下。

流川似乎早就提防樱木有此一着，因此，没让他得意多久，就将情势扭转。

于是，新一轮的“反压运动”又开始了。最后，恼羞成怒的两人，索性扭打在一起，除了拳来脚往以外，撕扯捉啃咬，无不尽其所能，似乎要将分开时没打架的岁月重新弥补。

彷彿心有灵属般，两个人打了一阵子，竟然同时住手了。

“呼呼呼”

看着对方半晌，再望望凌乱的床，不约而同地摊在刚刚躺着的位置。

“呼呼，臭狐狸……年纪大了体力不济了吧！……嘿嘿…真替你的‘情人们’悲哀……”

“哼！彼此彼此……呼呼……”流川反唇相讥。

“切～你又没试过，你知道啥呀？”樱木突然笑道。

“是吗？那让我做一次，我就可以告诉你了。”流川迅速反击。

“切～你行吗？”

“哼！试过就知道。”流川转头打量了他一下，“不过想来你的技术也不过尔尔，不做也罢！”

“你这死狐狸说什么大话？难道你的技术很好吗？”樱木怒道。他妈的臭狐狸，竟敢笑本天才不行，做到你倒地不起都可以。

“要做吗？”流川问道，手也跟着抚上樱木的胸膛。

“你？”樱木捉住他的手问。

“不！你。”

“切～”拉倒。樱木推开他的手，反手拉过被盖在裸露的身上。汗湿的皮肤，被冷气吹干了后，便觉得冷。

今天真是倒霉。不但没得发洩，还受伤了……都是这只臭狐狸惹的祸。算了，睡觉吧，待明天再找“旧”情人弥补一下。

“白痴！睡了吗？”

迷迷糊糊听到流川的声音，他随口应了一句，“干嘛？”随即又清醒过来，转头对流川大声道，“不要叫我白痴！”

“白痴……”

“你！”

“我们很久没见了。”

本满积怒气的樱木听流川如此说道，愣了一下，突然像洩了气地答，“嗯……有几年了吧。”

“十二年。”

“吓？有这么久吗？”

“嗯。”

“嘿嘿，你倒记得清楚……怎么，很想本天才吗？”

“嗯，因为没人让我骂白痴。”

“切～”

沉默了一阵子，樱木问道，“你现在做哪一行？”

“电脑游戏设计员。”

“你到美国去唸了这个？不是要打球吗？”

流川没有回应。正当樱木以为他不会再回答时，他竟开口了，“现实与理想不能兼顾。”

“哦～”虽然一直与流川抬槓、唱反调，但这句话，樱木同意极了。

他们两个，有一搭没一搭地閒聊着，从工作聊到生活，再从生活说到彼此认识的人，不知不觉直说到其中一人没了声音，不会回应为止。

感觉口干的樱木，爬起来倒水喝的时候，才发觉已凌晨三点多了。

妈的，中午还约了客户呢！哪够睡呀！

急急忙忙地跳回床上，扯过被时，睡在身边的流川向内翻了翻身，并未醒转。

而樱木，越是强迫自己睡却全无睡意。转过头看着流川此刻睡得像死尸般的脸，真想把他拍醒，让他跟他一样睁眼到天亮。

真没想到过去像哑巴似的流川竟会说了那么多话，也没想到过去势同水火的两人，如今，竟可以如此心平气和地聊天。而且，还是在这种情况下……

突然胸口一热，下腹也跟着起了反应。吓！原本已平复的跨下，又再次扬起了。

樱木往身旁的流川瞪了一眼，暗骂，「都是你这死狐狸害的！」

别无他法，还是自己解决算了。

懒得到厕所去，便半撑起身体，伸手往自己的跨下摸去，握住，然后使劲。

正当努力不懈时，突然发觉，自己的炙热上多了一只手。

“哇呀～”不自禁地喊了一声，额头也渗出冷汗。

待转头看见已睁开眼睛的流川正目不转睛地看着自己，这才回过神来，骂道，“你神经病！人吓人没药医的！干嘛把手伸过来？要搞搞你自己的！”

“我帮你。”流川嘴上答得简短，手上动作也简单直接──移开樱木的手，取而代之握住樱木的昂扬，然后使劲。

被流川灵活的手指服务着，长茧的指腹，上上下下地刺激着他的敏感，让他的快感如同巨浪般，一阵接似一阵地袭来。

终于，喷发了。

樱木呼了一口气，却发觉，自己不知何时将流川紧紧地搂在胸前。感觉他的乳头正贴着自己的腹肌，而他的嘴唇又近在自己的乳头前──紧贴的肌肤、黏湿的触感、呼出气息的麻痒，顿让樱木的心跳漏了一拍。

连忙放开流川，讪讪笑道，“嘿……那个…就谢谢了…”

倏地，胸前感觉黏乎乎的，原来流川将手上的东西全抹在他身上。

“你的。脏死了！”

愣了一下，“岂有此理，臭狐狸，你才脏！”说着，将身体压向流川，硬是将他刚刚抹在自己身上东西也让他沾上。

两个人扭打了一下，却同时愣住了。

此刻，一个上，一个下，腹贴着腹，眼对着眼，彼此互喷在对方脸上的气息惹来一阵阵麻痒。

扑通扑通……

心跳急促、清晰。是他，也是他。

“要做吗？”樱木哑着嗓子问。

“你？”

“不！你。”

“哼！”

同样的对白，角色对换，谈判同样失败，只因双方有着相同的坚持，并不肯妥协。而重要的，他们不想勉强。

回躺自己的位置上，刚想闭上眼睛，又被叫了声“白痴”。

樱木不爽地应道，“干嘛？”

“帮我。”

“哦？”樱木转身看向流川，然后明白了。

他咧嘴笑了一下，然后将手伸进流川的内裤……

流川闭上眼睛，过了一阵子，终于压抑不了地翻身抱住樱木，身体一下一下地往樱木身上轻轻撞击，“哈哈……哈…死白痴……”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
睁开眼睛时，樱木仍未完全清醒。眼神迷惘地四处扫射一下，逐渐想起，自己昨晚跟那只狐狸在gay bar重遇，而且……开房了。

回想起昨晚的“闹剧”，不禁失笑。本想借此“征服”自己的宿敌，却没想到徒劳无功。而对方也一样。不过，话说回来，那只狐狸的手上“功夫”真的挺不错，至少让他爽了。想到这里，不禁转头看了看身边那仍睡得死死的男人一下。睡着的脸孔依然带点冷漠，但却不像醒着般那样既跩又拒人千里。

真没想到向来脸部神经似乎瘫痪的他也有有那种情欲勃发、难以自抑的表情。昨晚他在自己手上喷发后，脸上潮红未褪的那一刻，其实挺让人心动的。他承认，他当时曾萌起一瞬间的冲动。

伸手抚了抚他的头发，再顺着发丝下滑至他的耳朵，轻轻摸了摸后，才发觉自己竟无意间做了这样暧昧的动作，不禁呆了一下。接着，立刻弹离那张床，迅速穿上自己的衣服，然后头也不回地离开了。

只是他并未察觉到，那个他以为还在昏睡的人，其实早就醒了，就在他的手抚上他头发的时候……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
回到旧“基地”疯狂了两夜后，樱木开始觉得无趣了。于是，这一个晚上，他又到“落日酒吧”来了。

吧内柔和的音乐，让他过去两夜狂骚的心情也似平伏了。

也许是周末的关系，吧内的客人比前两天多了，因此，樱木别无选择地坐到吧台前的高椅上。而这里，似乎是落单客人的聚集地，不一会儿，樱木就与坐在隔壁的客人勾搭上了。是个年轻的上班族。

看见对方明显地表露好感，樱木凑嘴到他的耳边，“我想上厕所，要一起吗？”对方了解地点了点头。樱木笑着搂过他的肩膀，一起下了高椅。才转身，竟看见流川就站在身后不远，而他身边也紧挨着一个人。

樱木乍见他时，脸上笑容不自觉地僵了一下，但很快就恢复过来，并举起手来向流川挥了挥，“呵呵，狐狸，我们又见面啦！”

流川木无表情地看了看他，又打量了他身边那年轻人一下，然后转身走了，步伐快得让挨着他站的那个伴差点被拖着走。

看着他的背影，樱木耸了耸肩。这时，那年轻人开口问道，“你认识流川君吗？”

“哦，高中同学……怎么问这个？”樱木奇道。

“嗯，因为你说是第一次来，所以很好奇你怎么会认识流川君。”对方答道。

樱木笑了一下，“你是对我好奇，还是对那只狐狸好奇？”

“你说呢？”对方笑道，而手则开始往樱木的下腹摸去。

樱木一把捉住他的手，笑骂道，“狡猾的傢伙。”然后拉着他往洗手间走去。

霸佔了一个间格，还未锁上门，对方就迫不急待地勾着樱木的颈狂吻，身体也贴着樱木不断扭动，似乎催促着樱木尽快进入状况。

樱木才不让他主导局面呢。这种对手，他遇多了，在这种情况下，对方越是急，你就越得放慢；他越是渴，你越是不让他得到满足。唯有在慾求不满之下，对方才有可能让你为所欲为。

“啪啪啪”

突然，门被大力拍打，打断了樱木和那年轻人的热辣“沟通”。

“啪啪啪”

瞧那拍门的架势，若非樱木他们就站在门后，可能会一脚把门踹开呢！

“啪啪啪”

樱木将黏着自己的人推坐在马桶上后，这才把门拉开。

“怎么？想参与吗？”斜靠在间隔的壁上，樱木如此对门外的人说道。显然的，从拍门的那刻起，不，从刚刚见到流川起，他就料到流川一定会跟进来。因为他的眼睛，早已透露了他的真实心情，愤怒。一如现在。

“出来。”流川瞪着樱木，冷冷地说道。

樱木用手指搔了一下下巴，不置可否地说，“你在命令我吗？你以为你是谁？”

流川二话不说，一伸手就揪着樱木的衣领，将他从间隔拉了出来。

被扯住踉跄走了几步，站稳后，樱木握住那揪住自己衣襟的手，看着流川，平静地说道，“放手吧，狐狸。”

流川惊讶，他原以为樱木会跟他大吵大闹，甚至打架，但没想到他如此反应平静。

“放手吧，我们……根本没戏，你最清楚不过的。”樱木握紧了流川的手。

流川看着樱木，而樱木也看着他，两人静静地对望着，一刻也不放松。

是呀，他们两个，谁也不肯妥协，都有着自己的坚持，即使对象是对方……不，就因为对象是对方，所以才更不愿意松懈。

半晌，流川低垂了眼，然后，放开手了。下一刻，却又立刻抱住樱木的头，吻住他的唇。

樱木先是惊讶，接着便释然，然后紧紧抱着流川，热烈地回应。

流川对他的需索是热切、急躁的。樱木亦然，也许更激烈，因为当中附带了过去对流川隐而不露的情感。说不清是慾、是爱，还是纯粹的征服感。

他一直以为自己是喜欢晴子，因而仇视她暗恋的流川。与他不断作对，却在篮球场上跟他更契合。与流川因篮球而生的默契，让他一边唾弃一边依恋，常让他感到矛盾不已。在逐渐爱上篮球后的同时，他也发现，对流川萌生了另一种情愫──有时，会有冲动想将他狠狠地抱住；而更多的时候，却成为他性幻想的对象。

将一个男人当作性幻想的对象，对当时仍然青涩的他而言，是一种难以启齿的羞愧，更怀疑自己是病态。于是，毕业后，就不敢再跟流川联络。而他到美国留学的消息，也是辗转从以前的队友们口中得知。后来，为了生计，他毅然放弃打球，投入社会工作。离开篮球，也就意味着他与流川唯一的联系，断了。从此，也就完全拒绝知道流川的一切消息。而这时候，他也开始了他放纵的性生活，无论男女。

可是，世事就是这么奇妙，而世界原来如此小，就在他以为两个久未联系的人会永不相见的时候，偏偏在最没有料到以及准备的时间、地点，再相遇。

见他在gay bar出现，坦白说，他一点都不感到惊讶。也许，这还是他多年所企盼的。

相遇，是不是意味着他们俩将有新的开始？他不知道，但他清楚的是，少年时的性幻想毕竟只是幻想，并未能付诸于现实。那一晚过后，他深刻了解，他们两个，谁都不愿意屈于对方身下，绝不妥协。既然如此，就不该再纠缠，就让少年的梦彻底终止吧。

但，还是舍不得。

现在，终于知道，不愿意放手的，原来不只是他而已。

两个人，吻得忘我，也忘了一切，彼此双臂，越环越紧，只怕未能将对方抱得更紧更实，直想将对方嵌入自己的身体为止……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
流川醒来即发现，床的另一边是空的。

大力眨了几下眼睛，让自己的意识完全清醒过来后，倾耳听了半晌，没有任何动静，这才真的确信，房间里除了他以外，再也没有其他人了。

翻身坐起，用手抓了抓头，然后再环顾一下房间，昨晚丢得满地的衣服，此刻只剩下自己的白衬衫和黑长裤，而外套，则躺在门后。

「那死白痴去了哪里？」

走过将外套捡起，便伸手进衣袋掏电话。待要拨号时才发觉，樱木从未给过自己联络的号码，同样的，他也没有。

再翻了翻外套的每个口袋，甚至裤袋，竟连名片也没找着一张。

后来想想，前两天穿的好像不是这件外套，有可能在另一件外套的衣袋里，于是，匆匆退了房。

回到家里，连忙将那件外套里里外外翻了遍，终于，将之放弃地摔在地上。

走回睡房，在床边坐了一阵子，复又躺了下来。将手搁在额头，闭上眼睛。半晌，又坐了起来，然后又出门了。

再次返回昨晚与樱木开房的那间宾馆，要求到之前被退的房间去搜寻一下遗留的便条、名片之类的东西，却被告知，房间早被清理。

「难道，会再次失去联络？」流川不禁想到。但转念一想，又推翻了自己的假设。若在两天前有可能，但经过昨晚……他肯定樱木不会就此“放过”他，一定会加十倍向他讨还的。

于是，不自觉地牵了牵嘴角，心放轻松了。

然而，一晚、两晚，在“落日酒吧”等着樱木出现的流川，信心有些动摇了。第三晚，樱木还是没来，流川终于按捺不住。

他不知道樱木到底发生了什么事，但他确信，樱木应该是想避开他的，不然，为何两次开房后的早上，他都“偷偷溜走”？

他不想去知道真相，也不想知道樱木到底在想些什么，他只知道自己不会再对他放手了。从高中开始知道自己对樱木有着不寻常慾望的那一刻，即使跟他的关系恶劣无比，即使他一直追着赤木队长的妹妹跑，即使他们十多年失去联络，即使自己的情人换了又换，他也从不曾将他摒弃出心外。

只是，走在不同单行道上的两个人，始终是不会相遇的，所以，即使对他多么地喜欢，也只有将之深深埋藏在心底。然而，在出乎意料之外的地点、没有预期的相遇，让他的心，豁然开朗，就像一直以为是禁区的地带突然发现已开放了的感觉，再也压抑不了对樱木的感情。

姑且不论樱木现在是否真的喜欢男人，但从他回应自己的吻来判断，至少他跟自己是认真的。若非如此，樱木那晚不可能让他做了……

「死白痴！怎么还不出现？！要向我讨债的话，侭管放马过来，我随时奉陪。」

想起那晚，樱木事后咬牙切齿地骂，“死狐狸，你给我记住，下次我一定让你倒地不起……”时，流川就会不自禁地想笑，而且心底也会涌现一股暖意。

「真是白痴……」

虽然，他很明白“紧握拳头的人是没有可能抓住任何东西”这个道理，可是，他紧握的拳头中，已拥有了他想要的，你叫他又如何甘心摊开那只手呢？

所以，他决定主动出击，不再等待。

凭着记忆，在这一个傍晚，他来到了樱木跟他描述的一间店──唐吉诃德。

看着店门外贴着“本店无所不卖，除了时间、爱情与邪恶物品”这个标语时，他知道自己找对了。

一踏进店里，就看见收银柜台上坐着的那个孕妇，即陌生复又觉得熟悉。也许盯着对方太久，被察觉了，当她抬起头来时，他终于想起她了，是赤木队长的妹妹，赤木……赤木什么子的……

“呀！你是流川君？真的是你吗？”她也认出了自己。于是，流川点点头说，“是的，好久不见了。”

“是呀，是呀，我们好久没见了。自从你去了美国后，我们就没再见过了……你几时回国的？有没有跟其他人联络过？”

听她兴奋地问了一连串问题，流川只想她立刻闭嘴。可是，他还想向她打听一个人，所以耐着性子回答她的问题，“回来几年了。没跟其他人联络过。”顿了一下，趁她下一轮问题还没“轰炸”过来时，立刻问道，“请问，水户洋平在吗？”

“洋平？你找他有事吗？”她奇道。

流川点点头，说道，“想向他打听一个人。”

她看了他一下，然后笑了。

有那么一瞬间，流川突然有种“她知道了……”的感觉，但很快的，他就被其他事引吸了注意力。只见她拿起了搁在收银机旁的对讲机说道，“洋平，洋平……”

“什么事呀，晴子？”

「哦～她叫晴子……」想到当初樱木开口闭口就是这个名字时，流川突然感觉满不是滋味。

“快点来一号柜台，店里来了一个很特别的客人。”

“特别的客人？谁？别告诉我是你的旧情人，我不要见……”对讲机那头随即响起了两声轻笑声。

“呸！胡说什么嘛，你坏死了……快点给我过来，限时一分钟！”晴子嗔道。

“遵命，老婆大人！”

「老婆？原来，她嫁给了水户洋平……」难道那白痴因为这样才……

晴子见流川似乎在打量她，耳根不自觉地红了，因为，洋平无意中的玩笑话竟成真，流川的确是她的“旧情人”──她从初中起就暗恋的对象。为了摒除心里的尴尬，她对流川说道，“流川君，请你稍等一下，洋平很快就出来了。他正在后面的仓库点货。”

流川点了点头，说道，“谢谢，麻烦你了。”

“不客气。”

然后各自无话，直到水户洋平出现柜台为止。

“流川枫？”只见洋平一脸惊讶，但很快的就恢复平静。

“他是来向你打听一个人的。”晴子连忙报告。

“哦？”洋平看了流川一眼，然后脸上挂起了笑容，“我知道了。我们到店外说话吧。”然后转头对晴子说，“我一会儿就回，若饿了，你就自己先吃饭，不要等我了，知道吗？”说完，还拍了拍她的脸。

晴子握着他的手，点点头说，“嗯。你快去快回唷！”

洋平对她笑了一下，然后对流川说，“走吧。”

才踏出店，洋平就建议去喝一杯茶。流川没有拒绝。

接过洋平递过来的烟后，点燃抽了一口，双方的话匣子才打开。

“你想打听花道吧？”洋平问。

“是的。他住在哪里？请给我他的地址，我想见他。”流川也不转弯抹角。

“怎么突然想见面了？”

流川看了看他，然后说，“前几天我们遇上了，但没留下联络。”

“既然这样……那就别再见面了。对双方都好，不是吗？”

流川皱了皱眉，依他平时的性子，听对方如此说道，他早就起身离开，才不会继续自讨没趣呢。“请给我白痴的地址，我一定要见到他。”流川再次重申他的坚决。

洋平意味深长地笑了一下，“看来，这么多年过去了，你还是没放下对他的感情。”

流川不禁一震，「他怎么知道的？」不禁想起晴子刚刚的那个笑容，跟眼前的洋平如出一辙。

洋平吐了一口烟，说道，“这算不是是公开的秘密？当时，很多人都看出来了。”

流川顿时无言，他还以为自己隐藏得很好。

“坦白说，察觉的时候，真的很惊讶，但让我更惊讶的是花道……”

「白痴？他怎么了……」

流川静静地等待，但等了好久，洋平都没继续说，只是一个劲地抽烟。

倏地，他捻熄了烟头，然后说，“算了，有些事想挡也挡不住……”抽出了一张餐巾，左掏又掏了口袋后，问流川，“有笔吗？”

流川将早就握在另一只手中的笔递了过去。

洋平看了他一眼，匆匆在餐巾上写下樱木的地址，以及电话号码。

看流川收起了那餐巾后，却没有离开的意思，觉得奇怪，“还有什么事？”

流川看着他半晌，问道，“那白痴…让你惊讶什么了？”

洋平盯着他，反问，“你觉不觉得当年你们两个对对方的态度都过份了？”没错，就是因为对谁都冷冰冰、爱理不理的流川对樱木过份的关注，他才察觉他对樱木的不寻常感情。

流川茫然地看了他一阵子，然后耸了耸肩。

“真是败给你们了……”洋平无奈地说道。几年前，当他用同样的问题问樱木时，他也如此回应。他真是受不了这两个傢伙了。当年，那么明显的“互相爱慕”只要用心去留意、观察，就会察觉到其中蕴藏的暧昧，两个当事人经过了多年竟还懵懂不知。难道，这就是所谓的当局者迷吗？

流川对洋平的反应感到莫名其妙，想了想，于是说道，“我在gay bar遇到那白痴的。”言下之意是想问，洋平指的是不是这件事。

洋平摇摇头，“我早就猜到了。”若不是他担心樱木再这样荒唐下去会出乱子，他才懒得管他和流川的事呢。不过，他所能做的，就到此为止，往后的事，就让他们自己处理好了。毕竟，分离了那么多年，谁还敢保证彼此的感情会不会有什么变卦，更何况是不曾开始过的感情。于是，他站了起来，说，“我该回去了，晴子那傻婆一定是在等我回去吃饭的。”

看着流川眼中一闪而过的不屑，他指着他说道，“喂！我跟晴子的事不是你想的那样？我可没抢哥儿情人的兴趣。樱木当年真正喜欢的可不是我老婆。”顿了一下，然后笑道，“他呀，心中另有其人。”哈，你就自己去猜测吧，若你看不懂樱木的心，一辈子都别想知道。当年，他可是费了一番功夫才让樱木坦承心中真实的爱恋，他连自己都欺骗了，一般人又怎么看得透呢？

目送着洋平的背影，流川才懒得去琢磨他刚刚的那番话呢。管他心中有谁，那都过去了，现在的他，只能有我。

从袋里拿出写着樱木地址的餐巾，将上面的号码、地址默默背了一遍，然后记存在手机里。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
樱木从一场绮梦中惊醒了过来。

梦中的他，抱着一名男子激烈地缠绵。对方不但让他为所慾为，还百般迎合，让他尽情地放洩。当他将对方的头转向自己欲给予热吻时，竟发现那是流川的脸……

“死狐狸，难道连做个梦也要来缠吗？”樱木低声骂道。抬手擦去额上的汗，虽说刚刚的确是被吓醒的，但如今细细回味一下感觉还是挺好的。「哼，若那狐狸真如梦中那么配合的话，我他妈的这几天就不必躺在这里了。」

想想真是不甘心呐，那天竟被这狐狸先做了。虽说两人都已达成共识，既然决定在一起了，那就各自退让、妥协，只是在“谁先？”这个问题上一直僵持不下。两人纵然是玩场老手，但面对这种状况还是第一次。最后，流川建议掷铜板决定。

“妈的，死狐狸，一定是使诈了！”回想起自己输了那一刻的欲哭无泪，真后悔自己不抢着掷铜板。

然后，那个过程……真是……他妈的痛。突然，对以前的情人们感到愧疚，不知他们当时的感觉是否跟他一样？记得有两、三个，还流血了呢……呣，应该很痛吧。不知道他们事后有没有发烧呢？这一点，他当然无从得知，因为他很少回头，大家easy come easy go；即使“再续前缘”，他也没兴趣得知对方如何如何，他只要顾及自己的感觉就好。

靠！这难道是报应？没想到我天才樱木花道也有这么的一天。不但痛得要死，还发烧躺了几天……

直到今天，身体还难受得很。摸了摸自己的额头，还有一些低烧。「搞不好真的要去看医生呢？」可是转念一想，又打消了念头。向来自恃强健、体魄过人的他，若去看医生，一个不小心被熟人知道的话，他从此就“英名尽丧”了。

「切～这点小病小痛，死不了人的。」

于是，樱木又迷迷糊糊地再次睡着了。可是，不一会儿，他就被急促的门铃加拍门声给吵醒了。本想不理会，但受不了几乎不间断的门铃声，终于勉强地爬起。

一拉开门就直骂，“哪个瘟神……吓？狐狸……”

眼前的人，着实让他吓了一跳，因为他竟用比自己更狠的眼神瞪着自己。

于是很不爽地问道，“你怎么会来这里的？”声音沙哑得让自己也惊讶了一番。

只见流川立刻举起了右手，将手掌贴向自己的额头，然后皱了皱眉，“你发烧了。”

“是呀，所以没心情招呼你。你想进来的话，就请自便；若不想进来的话，走之前替我关门，我病好了再找你。”樱木边说边转身走回自己的床。他租的这个单位，前身是一间studio，除了厨房、洗手间，其余的两个房间都被业主给拆了，连接了客厅，打破了日本房子格局小的视觉效应，成了一个空空荡荡的大空间。

这个空间里，除了一张床、一个衣柜、一个电视机和一张茶几以外，就没有其他傢俱了。可是，一踏进到屋子里的流川却觉得压迫、窒息。这里，除了一条“人行道”以外，到处都是杂物：杂志、衣服、垃圾满地遍布；而空气中弥漫的不只是烟味，还有汗味和霉味……这样的环境，直让流川锁紧了眉头。

他走过去推了推床上的樱木，问，“喂！你病了多久？”

樱木喃喃说道，“几天吧……”

“看了医生吗？”

“切～这种小病算什么。”

“快去看医生。”

“别吵，我要睡觉。”樱木翻了翻身，背着流川。

倏地，发觉裤头被往下扯，连忙转过身来，对流川怒道，“靠！你想干什么？”岂有此理！死狐狸，你没看见我在生病吗？还想搞？妈的！

流川似乎看穿了他的心思，扬了扬眉，似笑非笑地看着他，“我只想检查一下你那里有没有发炎。”顿了一下，“我对病猴子没兴趣。”

“切～那点伤算什么！……我…我只是不小心感冒了。哈，都怪我太强壮，太久没生病了才会这么累。你没事就滚吧，别在那里啰嗦吵得我不能睡觉。”樱木再次翻身背向流川，还拉过一个枕头盖在头上。

然而，还是不得安睡。这一次他不是被扯裤头，而是整个人被扯下床。

“妈的！死狐狸！我跟你有仇吗？”此刻坐在地上的樱木，昂头大骂。

流川无视他的怒火，说道，“去看医生。”

“不去！要去你自己去！”樱木推开流川伸过来的手，然后爬回床上去。

“你去不去？”

“都说不去了，少啰嗦！”樱木吼道。

突然，真的安静了。樱木奇怪，于是回过头来看看流川，却见他静静地看着自己，不知在想些什么。

对望半晌，还是樱木先打破缄默，“喂！你怎么啦？”

流川吸了一口气，然后说，“你去看医生。回来我让你做。”

樱木错愕地看着他，他没想到向来骄傲、不可一世的流川枫竟会对他说这样的话。“你去看医生。回来我让你做”这句近似求他的话在瞬间彷彿轰得他体无完肤，几乎让他立刻举白旗投降了。

“切～那算什么？除非你让我连做三，不，做五次……”樱木故作不以为然地说道。

“好。”

本以为流川定会发怒摔门而去，然而他竟然毫不犹豫就答应了。樱木突感心中有股暖流涌起……于是站了起来，“……走吧。”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
看完医生回来，晕晕沉沉地不知又睡了几天。这个半夜醒过来后，樱木觉得自己的脑袋倏地恢复清醒状态，精神了。

转过头来，毫无意外地就看到流川的脸。这几天虽然浑浑噩噩的，但他还是知道有一个人就在身边照顾他。伸手拨了拨流川额前的头发，心想这狐狸总是让他意外，他真的不知道原来他也会照顾人的。接下来又想，这些年来他到底是怎么过的？是孤单一个，还是有一个让他照顾的人……突然心下不爽，于是凑嘴吻他。

才轻轻一触，他的头倏地就被紧按着，被吻的人反客为主，一下子就攻击得他无招架之力，只能随着他打转，让他百般挑逗。直到干燥的唇破皮、流血，对方仍不肯罢休，血液混合着唾液，早已分不清是腥是苦，只知道这一次深吻与之前的有些本质上的不同，似乎带有“劫后余生”的喜悦。

脱去流川上衣时，才不得不承认病后初癒的身体，体力根本不足于完成一场激烈的探索。把头枕向流川的胸膛喘着气，嗫嗫嚅嚅地想说些什么，却在最后选择什么都不说，静静地感受着流川胸膛的起起伏伏，以及心跳声。

这一刻，他不再在意什么做与被做的问题了。那一天事后他的确感到有些耻辱，但更觉羞耻的是自己竟没有体力反扑。一直自诩体魄过人、精力充沛的自己，竟栽倒在一场性爱之中，而对手不是别人，就是他最不想向他显示狼狈模样的流川枫。不想被他看不起、不想被他嘲讽、不想被他冷待……除了因为向来拒绝承认的自卑感，更多的是为了隐藏在心底深处的疯狂爱慕。

然而，现在都不重要了。最狼狈不堪、最邋遢、最虚弱的自己都一一让他看到，也就没有什么可再害怕、再隐藏的了。

感受着流川环着自己的力量，似松还紧，传来的热度，比紧贴的肌肤还温暖。此刻，樱木真的很庆幸可以再跟他相遇。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
第二天一睡醒即习惯性地伸手往旁边推去，却推了个空。随即完全清醒。于是喊了一声，“狐狸～”然而声音只在屋子里迴荡，并没有回应。再喊了一声，迴荡的声音更大，但还是同样没有回应。正奇怪为何屋子里的回音那么大时，才发现不知何时自己的狗窝竟被收拾得耳目一新。床是床、柜子是柜子，电视与茶几上的尘埃似乎都被抹得粒尘不沾，而从窗外照射进来的阳光，显得屋子份外明亮，一反过去的暗沉。深吸了一口气，再呼出，发觉连空气也变得清新了。

不禁咧嘴一笑，正想称赞一下那只狐狸的时候，却突然醒觉，屋里是不是过份的整洁了？他的汽车杂志呢？他工作上用的资料呢？

于是拉开衣柜、探看床底，遍寻不果，这才确信，他的宝贝凶多吉少。

宝贝？

呀～

突然想起一事，立刻冲向厨房。只见下厨常用的瓶瓶罐罐都焕然一新，而最重要的，置放在碗橱最阴处的那个玻璃罐已不见了……

靠！死狐狸将它丢掉了吗？

樱木扯住自己的头发，抓狂。

这时，听到锁匙撞击的声音，他立刻从厨房冲出来，差点与流川碰了个满怀。

他立刻捉住流川的肩膀摇晃，“喂！我那玻璃罐呢？我的玻璃罐呢？”

流川被摇得一阵昏眩，兼之听他语无伦次地喊着“我的玻璃罐”“我的玻璃罐”，不耐烦了，一把将他推开，说，“什么玻璃罐？我不知道！”

樱木立即比手划脚，说道，“就是那个放在碗柜里的玻璃罐，这么大的（用手比了比），你藏到哪里去了。”

流川皱了皱眉，他想起那个玻璃罐了，黑黑的水竟还泡着一条蛇以及一些不知名的东西，让他恶心死了……于是答道，“丢了。”

樱木立即惨叫一声，再次握着流川的肩膀，“你几时丢的？丢到哪里去了？”

“几天前吧……”

“到底是哪一天？快说快说！”

流川推开樱木，“你垃圾这么多，哪记得清楚，总之，丢了。”

“啊啊啊～他妈的，死狐狸！你干嘛丢我的东西！还我药酒还我药酒，我泡了一年多，快可以喝了，你还给我！”樱木指着流川骂，暴跳如雷，还乱扯自己的头发。

流川见他瞬间发疯，看样子随时会扑上来跟他扭打一场，于是骂了句“白痴”后便往衣柜走去。

“死狐狸！你干嘛拿我家的钥匙，快还给我，然后给我滚！！”樱木见流川边走边将手上的那串钥匙放进裤袋，似乎真把这里当他家了，于是怒吼道。

“这是我的。你的在茶几上。”流川淡淡地说道。

顺着流川的目光，樱木果然看见自己的那串钥匙。

呀！死狐狸竟去配了一串……

转过头来，见流川正麻利地拉开一个行李袋，将里面的衣服往樱木的衣柜放。

“喂！你在干什么？别乱搞我的衣服。”

“这是我的。”

“什么？”樱木错愕地看着他，他怀疑自己是不是病得太久，听力有问题了。

“我搬来住了。”

轰！流川要跟搬来住？同居？

“……房租我会付一半，水电费大家分摊……”

靠！干嘛自作主张，我啥都没答应！

可是，想归想，他却一句话也没有反驳。然而一想到从今以后天天对着这只洁癖的狐狸，他觉得自己又开始头晕了……

十言甫语：“四觉”最后一篇终于完成了。想当初被蚊子迫着参与了512百题命题文活动时，不情不愿地领了四个题目，就不知该怎么办了。因为真的很讨厌写命题文，而且也最恨被限时完成。不过，后来灵机一动，将原本没什么关联的四个题目以“四觉”──喜怒哀乐的情慾主题串连起来后，自己也变得积极起来。然而，虽说内容早就设计好了，但却因为生活繁忙而一直拖到今天才完成整个系列。回首过去，512活动早就无疾而终，而熟悉的朋友也早已一个一个不知所踪，徒留我在此默默踏步。然而，喜爱樱木和流川的感情并未因此而变淡，反而更加浓烈，不过，却越来越只想默默地将他们藏在心底爱。

最后，只想说说我一些肺腑之言：

看文的你  
若还珍惜写文的我  
就请你别当自己是路过  
到会客室坐坐  
留个贴、说声hi，佔用你的时间并不多  
票数点击对我根本不算什么  
在这里贴上我的创作  
只想与你们分享我们始终爱着的那一伙  
虽然已了解人情是如何的淡薄  
但孤独走在创作路上的我  
还是难免会感到寂寞  
若你还是坚持你只是路过  
那就当我没说过什么  
只希望你能细细阅读我的创作  
若你还珍惜写文的我

更新时间: 10/24 2006


End file.
